Wer die Nachtigall stört
Wer die Nachtigall stört ist die dritte Folge der ersten Staffel und die dritte Folge von Pretty Little Liars. Inhalt "Die Vergangenheit holt einen immer ein." Dass dieses Sprichwort wahr ist, müssen Aria, Emily, Hanna und Spencer auf die harte Tour lernen. Emily sieht Toby Cavanaugh auf einmal in einem neuen Licht und Hanna will unbedingt, dass ihr Freund die "alte" Hanna vergisst. Handlung Pam, und auch die anderen Eltern, möchten, dass die Mädchen sich endlich von Ali verabschieden und so beschließen sie ein Denkmal zu errichten. Dieses wollen sie im Wald, in der Nähe des Kissing Rock, errichten, da die Freundinnen dort oft mit Alison waren. Emily und Spencer reden darüber, wie unheimlich Detective Wilden ist. Hanna hingegen, ist still und scheinbar deutlich verärgert. Aria, Emily und Spencer halten Hanna für verrückt, da sie glaubt, dass Alison noch lebt. Plötzlich hören die Mädchen etwas im Wald. Spencer meint, dass es nur ein Hase sei. Ein paar Sekunden später erhalten sie eine SMS von "A", in der steht, dass die Jagd eröffnet sei und "A" jagt. thumbBei den Marin's, Hanna kommt in die Küche und sieht, wie Detective Wilden, nur mit einem Handtuch um begleitet, am Kühlschrank steht. Ashley kommt die Treppe hinunter in die Küche und bittet die beiden zum Frühstück. Sie schickt Darren nach oben, um sich etwas anzuziehen. Hanna ist verärgert und stellt ihre Mutter zur Rede. Sie fragt sie, warum sie das alles tun würde. Ashley antwortet, dass die Anklage gegen ihre Tochter noch nicht fallen gelassen wurde und sie ihn aus diesem Grund nicht rauswerfen kann. Hanna verlässt genervt und verärgert das Haus. Man sieht, wie Darren das Gespräch belauschte. thumb|left|Frühstück mit den Eltern und ein unerwarteter GastUnterdessen sitzen Aria und ihre Eltern beim Frühstück in einem Café und diskutieren über das Buch, "To Kill a Mockingbird", was sie gerade in der Schule lesen. Sie erzählen ihr, dass sie Biografie des Autors als nächstes lesen sollte und Ella geht ins Café, um noch etwas zu Essen zu kaufen. Aria und ihr Vater sind allein und Byron fragt sie, ob sie ihren Lehrer mag. In diesem Moment kommt eine Frau, Meredith Sorenson, ehemalige Studentin von Byron, mit der er eine Affäre hatte. In einer Rückblende sieht man, wie Aria ihren Vater mit Meredith küssend im Auto sieht. Beide merken, dass sie beobachtet werden. Byron scheint ein wenig nervös zu sein. Meredith bittet ihn, einige Unterlagen zu unterschreiben. Sie versucht mit Aria ins Gespräch zu kommen und fragt sie, ob es ihr nicht, in so einer kleinen Stadt wie Rosewood, nicht langweilig wäre. Genervt antwortet Aria mit "Nein". Meredith lächelt intensiv Byron an, Byron lächelt zurück. Aria ist sichtlich verärgert. thumbBei den Hastings' versucht Veronica ihre Tochter Melissa zu trösten. Spencer steht zaghaft in der Tür. Sie geht in die Küche, um etwas zu frühstücken, als Melissa sich an ihre vorbei drückt. Mit einigen Hochzeitszeitungen im, geht Melissa zum Papierkorp, neben Spencer, und wirft jede einzeln hinein. Wieder mal kommt es zum Streit zwischen den Schwestern, als Spencer versucht Melissa zu sagen, dass Wren sie zuerst geküsst hat und nicht umgekehrt. Spencer sagt, dass Melissa sich überlegen sollte, warum Wren sie verlassen und weshalb er nicht die Familie einheiraten wollte. Bevor der Streit eskaliert, geht Veronica dazwischen und schickt Spencer auf ihr Zimmer. Sauer wirft Spencer ihr Essen in den Müll. thumb|leftIn der Schule unterhalten sich Mona und Hanna über ihren letzten Ladendiebstahl, als Sean und Noel vorbei kommen. Sie verkünden, dass Noel für die nächste Nacht eine Party bei sich zu Hause veranstaltet. Mona fragt Hanna, ob sie und Sean immer noch nicht miteinander geschlafen hätten und wann sie es endlich tun würden. Hanna ist frustriert. Emily ist in der Zwischenzeit mit ihrem Fahrrad in der Schule angekommen und stellt dieses gerade ab, als Maya zu ihr "Hallo" sagt. Dann kommt Ben kommt zu ihnen und küsst Emily, doch diese versucht ihn wegzuschieben. Ben erwähnt die Party bei Noel und Emily lädt Maya ein zu kommen. Maya nimmt an. thumbEzra sagt Aria auf dem Schulflur "Guten Morgen", als Spencer's Bücher aus ihrem Spind fallen. Offenbar nimmt Spencer an einigen Extra-Kursen und AP-Klassen teil, einschließlich russische Geschichte, wo sie, wie sie selbst sagt, "ertrinken" würde. thumb|leftIn diesem Moment, geht Toby Cavanaugh mit seiner Stiefschwester Jenna durch den Schulkorridor. Toby's Wiedererscheinen, nach seiner einjährigen Abwesenheit, häuft neue Fragen auf: Hat er etwa was mit Alison's Verschwinden zutun? Oder ist er vielleicht "A"? Maya fragt Emily, wer Toby sei. Emily antwortet, dass er ein ehemaliger Schüler der Schule war, weil er ein Jahr in einem Camp für schwer erziehbare Kinder war. Maya fragt sie, ob er gefährlich ist. Emily antwortet mit "Nein, eigentlich nicht". thumb|Wer kann schon zu den beiden "Nein" sagen?Dann erscheint Detective Wilden, um Hanna zu sprechen. Sie versucht zu protestieren und sagt, dass sie jetzt Unterricht hat, aber er hat sich schon darum gekümmert und sie freistellen lassen. Die anderen Drei flüstern darüber, dass auch schon Polizisten auf dem Schulgelände sind. Jenna kommt vorbei und sagt zu den Mädchen, dass es fast so sei, als wenn Alison wieder da wäre. Im Büro, Darren konfrontiert Hanna mit ihrer Vergangenheit und damit, dass sie sich so kleiden und selbst die Haare, wie Alison hat. Hanna antwortet, dass ihr Alison bei den Veränderungen geholfen hatte, aber Darren versucht sie, als das dicke Mädchen hinzustellen, das scheinbar eifersüchtig auf Alison war. Es folgt eine Rückblende: Hanna, damals viel kräftiger als heute, ist mit Alison in der Cafeteria und Hanna fragt Sean, ob er auch auf die Party Noel Kahn gehen würde. Sean denkt nach. Erst als Ali sagt, dass fast alle und auch sie hingehen würde, sagt Sean, dass er auch hingeht. Darren sagt, dass er mehr Informationen über die Vergangenheit braucht. thumb|left|Das Eingehen von Risiken in der SchuleDas Gespräch mit Darren nahm tatsächlich eine ganze Stunde ein. Hanna kehrt zu ihren besorgten Freundinnen zurück, gibt aber eine Erklärung ab, was Darren denn von ihr wollte. Aria geht danach in ein Klassenzimmer, in dem Ezra ist, und bittet ihn um ein Date. Sie hat den Plan, nach der Eröffnung, der Kunstgalerie ihrer Mom, mit ihm was zu unternehmen und ihren Eltern sagen, dass sie zu Noel's Party geht. Ezra hält das für keine gute Idee. Beide berühren mit den Händen, als Mrs. Welch herein kommt. Aria sagt, dass sie sich für die Hilfe, von Mr. Fitz, bedankt und geht. thumb|Spencer und Wren redenSpencer besucht Wren in Philadelphia, wo er, nachdem er aus der Scheune geworfen wurde, wohnt. Sie fragt Wren, ob er nicht mit ihrer Familie über den Kuss reden könne, da diese ihn nicht initiieren. Wren sagt, dass er es die ganze Zeit versucht, aber Melissa nicht auf seine Anrufe reagiert. Wren versichert, dass dies wieder vorbei geht und sie nicht mehr daran denken. Er sagt, dass er die falsche Schwester getroffen hat. Danach geht Spencer eilig nach Hause. thumb|leftWährenddessen, zurück an der Rosewood High, schleicht sich Ben, in der Mädchenumkleide, an Emily heran und versucht diese zu küssen. Emily versucht ihn abzustoßen, aber er wird aggressiv, fast gewalttätig. In diesem Moment taucht Toby auf und drückt Ben von Emily weg. Er presst ihn Gegen den Spind, schlägt ihn bis er blutet und Emily will den Streit stoppen. Als die beiden aufhören, sagt Emily zu Ben, dass es zwischen ihnen aus ist. Emily verlässt die Umkleide. thumb|Bleiben Sie weg, "Heim-Zerstörer"Aria ist in der Stadt, unterwegs in die Galerie zu ihrer Mutter. Dort angekommen, merkt sie, wie die ahnungslose Ella mit Meredith redet und lacht. Ella sagt ihrer Tochter, dass Meredith zur Eröffnung am nächsten Abend, eingeladen ist. Aria ist entsetzt. Sobald Ella außer Hörweite ist, sagt Aria zu Meredith, dass sie gesehen hat wie sie ihren Vater angesehen hat und das sie sich jemand anderen suchen soll, da ihr Vater nicht mehr zu haben ist. thumb|left Bei den Marin's macht sich Hanna für Noel's Party fertig und Ashley bereitet das Essen für Darren zu. Ashley und Darren reden darüber, ob die Anklage gegen Hanna fallen gelassen wird. Darren sieht Hanna's Handtasche in der Küche und findet darin ihr Armband. Er stellt Ashley Fragen, aber Ashley sagt, dass er ohne Durchsuchungsbefehl Hanna's Sachen in Ruhe lassen sollte. Sie sagt zu ihm, dass es unnötig sie zweimal wegen der selben Geschichte zu befragen und das er ihr vertrauen sollte. Ashley schließt die Handtasche und liegt sie beiseite. Sie nimmt die Pizzaschachtel, gibt sie Darren in die Hand und sagt, dass er woanders abendessen und frühstücken kann. thumbAuf Noel's Party, spielt Sean Tischfußball mit seinen Freunden, darunter Ben. Hanna ist total verärgert, da Sean sie ignoriert. Emily kommt mit Maya auf die Party. Als Hanna ihre Freundin sieht und sie ruft, dreht Ben sich zu ihr um. Er äußert seine Verwunderung über das Erscheinen von Emily. Sie antwortet, dass sie nicht wegen ihm gekommen sei. Sie geht mit Maya zu Hanna. thumb|leftIn der Hastings' Küche quält sich Spencer mit ihrem ungeschriebenen Text, über die Russische Geschichte, herum, bis sie eine Idee hat. Sie steckt ihren USB-Stick in Melissa's Computer, der direkt neben Spencer's steht, und zieht sich deren Text, ebenfalls über die Russische Geschichte, auf den Stick. Sie steckt ihn in ihren Computer und ändert den Namen und das Datum und rückt den Laptop wieder so, wie er stand. Melissa und Veronica kommen gerade, aus dem Club, nach Hause. Melissa macht einen unhöflichen Kommentar zu ihrer Schwester, gerade als Veronica nach oben geht. Melissa lässt Spencer wissen, dass sie weiß, dass Wren und Spencer nur vorhaben ihre Spuren vor ihr zu verwischen. Sie nennt die beiden pathetisch und geht weg. thumbZurück auf der Party, spielt Sean immer noch mit seinen Freunden Tischfußball und Hanna fühlt sich noch mehr vernachlässigt. Mit ihrer Russischen Geschichte aus dem Weg, tritt Spencer die Party von Noel an, wo auch die anderen "Lügnerinnen" anwesend sind. Die vier Mädchen diskutieren über Toby's Rückkehr und wie er Emily vor Ben "rettete". Sie reden darüber, dass sie kein Vertrauen in Toby haben und so trennt sich die Gruppe. Emily geht mit Maya weg, zum Fotoautomaten, und Hanna geht zurück zu Sean. Aria sagt dann zu Spencer, dass sie bei ihrer Mutter in der Galerie, zur Vernissage, sein wollte. Spencer steht alleine da und grübelt über die Ereignisse, die in letzter Zeit passierten. Sie sieht auf einmal einen Mann in der Ferner. Es kommt ein Rückblick auf die Nacht von "Der Jenna-Sache". Alison erpresst Toby, damit er die Schuld am Brand, an der Garage, auf sich nimmt. Spencer hat die Sache mit angehört und Ali kommt zu ihr und ist wütend, dass sie ihre "Befehle" ignorierten. Sie gehen zu Emily, Aria und Hanna. Hanna meint, dass es das Beste wäre, der Polizei zu sagen, dass es eine Unfall gewesen ist. Alison ist dagegen und beleidigt Hanna, aber Aria sagt zu Ali, dass sie damit aufhören und Hanna in Ruhe lassen soll. Alison entschuldig sich. Die Mädchen verschwinden und laufen weg und Spencer sieht, wie Toby in ein Polizeiauto gezerrt wird. Zurück auf der Party denkt Spencer, dass sie paranoid ist, da sie denkt, dass der Fremde in der Ferne Toby sei und sie friert. Aber es jemand anderes und er lächelt sie an und sieht so aus, als habe er ein persönliches Interesse an ihr. thumb|left|Emily und Maya teilen sich einen KussHanna nimmt Sean mit in einen privaten Raum und beginnt ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Unterdessen sind Emily und Maya im Fotoautomaten, stellen sich in Pose für ein paar Bilder und küssen sich schließlich. Noch bevor beide wieder nach draußen kommen, nimmt ein jemand anderes die Fotos aus dem Kasten. Emily macht sich Sorgen, als sie das bemerkt, doch Maya ist es egal und zuckt nur mit den Schultern. thumbZurück in dem privaten Raum, küssen sich Hanna und Sean. Hanna beginnt ihre Handtasche zu druchwühlen und zieht ein Kondom hervor, doch als Sean das Kondom sieht, steht er auf und beide fangen an zu streiten. Sean sagt, dass er nicht mit ihr Sex haben will und noch damit warten möchte. Hanna ist total verletzt und wendet sich ab. Sean versucht, indem er ihr seine Jacke anbietet, sie zu trösten, doch Hanna will nicht und lehnt ab. Er verlässt den Raum und sie bricht weinend zusammen. thumb|leftAuf der Vernissage unterhalten sich Ella und Byron, lachend und fröhlich, mit ein paar Gästen. Plötzlich taucht Meredith auf und Aria geht zu ihr, um sie von der Feier fernzuhalten. Doch Mereith zuckt nur, auch als Aria auf das Gespräch vom Vortag zurückkommt. Meredith nimmt das Glas aus Aria's Hand und geht weg. thumbZurück auf der Party, nimmt Sean wieder seinen Platz am Tischfußball ein und Hanna bekommt eine SMS von "A", in der sie verspottet wird, dass sie diesen Typen nie kriegt. Voller Wut, geht Hanna zu Sean's Tasche und nimmt dessen Autoschlüssel raus. Draußen sieht Mona ihre Freundin, verärgert über den Rasen gehen. Hanna geht zu Sean's schwarzem Sportwagen und will einsteigen, als Mona versucht sie aufzuhalten. Jedoch fährt mit hoher Geschwindigkeit die Straße entlang. Wenig später klettert Hanna aus dem Wagen, mit dem sie einen Unfall baute. thumb|leftUnterdessen steht Aria vor Ezra's Wohnungstür und klopft. Er macht die Tür und ist glücklich sie zu sehen. Deutlich verärgert fragt sie ihn, ob sie reinkommen dürfe, doch Ezra meint, dass das keine gute Idee sei. Bevor sie geht, entschuldigt sie sich bei ihm und Ezra bietet ihr an, sie nach Hause zu fahren. Aria sagt, dass das jetzt der letzte Ort ist, wo sie sein will. Ezra umarmt und tröstet sie. thumbNach der Party, fährt Maya Emily nach Hause. Dort sieht Emily Toby, der alleine auf seiner Veranda sitzt und mit Motorradteilen rumhantiert. Sie geht zu ihm. Etwas unsicher, dankt sie ihm für ihre "Rettung" aus in der Umkleide. Dann ertönt Jenna's Stimme aus einer Ecke der Veranda. Emily hat sie nicht gesehen. Sie fragt Toby, warum Emily ihm zweimal dankte und er antwortet vage, womit Jenna anscheinend völlig unzufrieden ist. thumb|left|Alison's FreundschaftsarmbandAm nächsten Tag sind die Mädchen wieder zusammen im Wald, um über Alison zu sprechen. Spencer lässt sie wissen, dass Alison gegen Toby etwas in der Hand hatte und ihn damit erpresste. Die anderen Mädchen sind diese Information ziemlich überrascht. Sie ändern ihre Meinung und entscheiden, das Denkmal für Alison an einem zentraleren Ort zu errichten. Auf einmal hören sie etwas im Wald und sie folgen dem Geräusch. Dann finden sie auf dem Boden, das selbe Freundschaftsarmband, was Alison trug. Die Freundinnen fragen sich, die Tat hier geschehen ist. thumbAm Ende der Folge sehen wir "A", wie er/sie Kopien der Fotos macht, auf denen sich Emily und Maya, auf der Party, küssten. Im Hintergrund läuft Jazzmusik... Besetzung : Hauptartikel: Wer die Nachtigall stört/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Lucy Hale als Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell als Emily Fields * Ashley Benson als Hanna Marin * Troian Bellisario als Spencer Hastings * Ian Harding als Ezra Fitz * Holly Marie Combs als Ella Montgomery * Sasha Pieterse als Alison DiLaurentis * Chad Lowe als Byron Montgomery Nebendarsteller * Tammin Sursok als Jenna Marshall * Bryce Johnson als Detective Wilden * Amanda Schull als Meredith Sorenson * Lesley Fera als Veronica Hastings * Keegan Allen als Toby Cavanaugh * Brant Daugherty als Noel Kahn * Chuck Hittinger als Sean Ackard * Steven Krueger als Ben Coogan * Jill Holden als Mrs. Welch * Julian Morris als Wren Kingston Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Wer die Nachtigall stört/Soundtrack Nachrichten von "A" An Aria, Emily, Hanna und Spencer (Handy) Achtung beste Freundinnen! Die Jagd auf Lügnerinnen ist eröffnet... und ich jage! -A An Hanna (Handy) Kopf hoch, Süße. Fette Hanna kriegt den Typen nie. -A Trivia *Sowohl Spencer als auch Melissa verwenden Laptops, die Apple MacBook Pros ähneln, aber das Apple-Logo ist mit Aufklebern bedeckt. *Das Datum auf Melissa's Aufsatz für russische Geschichte ist der 24. März 2004, auf Spencer's Aufsatz ist es der 24. September 2010. Dies führt uns zu der Annahme, dass die beiden rund sechs Jahre im Alter auseinander liegen. *Als Spencer Melissa's Aufsatz von ihrem Computer kopiert, können wir ein Bild von Torrey DeVitto sehen (welche Spencer's Schwester Melissa spielt) und Jessie Baylin (die blonde auf der rechten Seite des Bildes), die eine Sängerin und Ehefrau von Nathan Followill, von Kings of Leon, ist. Zitate Hanna: Hallo? Spencer: Es ist bloß ein Hase. Er wird dir nicht antworten. ---- Galerie WdNs1.jpg WdNs10.jpg WdNs12.jpg WdNs17.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode